


I'd rather be his whore than your wife

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angry!sex, Betrayal, Community: sfa_pornbattle, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 'Helen/John - "I'd rather be his whore than your wife"'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd rather be his whore than your wife

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome MatildaSwan for the last-minute beta!

I left the heavy curtains open to the night. The rain was pouring down, drumming against the glass; forceful gusts of wind made hinges creak and a single unlatched shutter pound against wall and window somewhere close. It merged into a cacophony of sounds, all the more pronounced by the darkness that engulfed us in the cold room. Ash was all that was left of the once roaring fire, the moon lost behind dark clouds. Lightening illuminated the world instead; an irregular rhythm that still seemed to match my racing pulse as James pressed against me from behind.

The bulge in his trousers nestled snugly against my ass and I delighted in the play of his chest muscles against my back, unhindered by my thin chemise. Hands stroked my hip, my waist, and one tightened in a possessive grip around my stomach as the other trailed up across my ribcage to settle on my breast; kneading, pinching and making me moan.

I shivered as the hand on my stomach began gathering the material of my nightgown, causing the hem to slowly rise, baring my knees, my thighs... My palms left the cold glass in front of me as James’ hand found the curls bared by the cloth and I raised my arms high to tangle my hands into his hair as his fingers slipped between my legs. There was a faint reflection of our pale bodies in the window, barely recognizable, yet I bathed in it eagerly. Bitter satisfaction coursed through me as I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against James’ shoulder, baring my neck and arching my chest in a wanton display of lust.

James’ hand left my breast and slipped between us. I moaned throatily to hurry him as I felt him pop the buttons on his trousers with breathless haste. The wetness between my legs left no doubt as to my need and James, for once, didn’t waste any time. He took me with a fierceness that mirrored my own impotent anger. It was a forceful mating, without any gentleness, any words, any exploration. I let the sharp pleasure wash over me, unable to drown the burning pain of betrayal but pairing up with it to push me even higher, fuelled by my anger, by my desperation. I pressed back against James, and spread my legs to take him in deeper. I smiled in grim satisfaction as I heard him groan and felt myself being pulled hard against his chest, his hand once more claiming my breast as his fingers rubbed my clit and spread my wetness all over my cunt.

I opened my eyes to throw a heavy-lidded look at the pale contours of our shameless display in the window; revelling in the image of James taking me from behind, in how clear a picture we must’ve been to any outside observer, as lightening cracked through the world in a relentless staccato. We were on perfect display to anybody who happened to be on the roof of the Sanctuary’s lower wing and I moaned, my hips bucking in reaction to the image of John standing there. He would be almost invisible in the night with his black coat carelessly thrown around his shoulders, still as a statue of hate in the pouring rain, dark hair clinging to his wet face as he stared up to our window, face torn in a grimace of pain and betrayal. He might, and I wished he would. He could’ve teleported without me knowing, the crackling light of teleportation swallowed by another lightning bolt, hiding him as it exposed us to his eyes.

I came with his name on my lips.


End file.
